David Torchwick
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: What would it be like if Roman had a 17 year old brother? What if he got into Beacon? What if he was Ruby's boyfriend? [It was originally going to be a friendship, but the reviewers made me make it OCxRuvy]
1. Chapter 1

**_this will not be regularly updated, this will be for when i whant to wright and i just put out a chapter on the story i am working on, thanks for reading! [may or may not turn into a oc x Ruby, depending on what the reviewers want]_**

Name: David Torchwick

Age: 17

Appearance: Same hair colour as Roman, though taller and more muscular. Wears a large black coat with a white shirt, worn blue jeans, and a pair of purple slip on shoes. His face has a few small scars one over his right eye, on his lower lip, one on his left cheek and 3 on his right cheek, though all the scars are faded the one on his lip always stands out due to white on red.

Attitude: considers himself evil/chaotic, doing whatever he wants and no one can tell him not to. Though he may have a whatever attitude he always seems to end up being a hero, some random woman is being mugged? Guess who is the first to grab the mugger, that's right David.

History: his family was killed by some faunus extremists when David was 8, was raised by his older brother Roman who was 11 at the time. They both committed petty crimes at the time, as they grew up so did the crimes, though unlike Roman David always wore a mask.

Weapon: two duel gladius that change into two revolvers. The bullets are made of dust, though they can also shoot blanks.

Aura: His base aura colour is purple.

Semblance: When his Semblance is activated it stretches dust past its limits, making it so that its energy can be used for anything, though David has no control over how well it works. 

* * *

"Ok, here's the plan" said a tall lean red haired man with a cane. "There is going to be a huntress from beacon academy in the area, we are going to rob the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn and David is going to beat us up."

The goons around the man started to wine at this. "SHUT UP!" the red head yelled. The room went silent.

"David is only going to beat us up so that he can get accepted into Beacon, with him on the inside he can eliminate any threats." The red head explains

"Don't hold back Roman" says the other red head in the room, whose name was David "I don't want it to be easy" David says with a cocky smile on his face.

The man that was called Roman replied "Don't worry bro, I am sending the best grunts"

"GRUNTS!" David shouted with outrage "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEY COULDN'T BEAT UP A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"Watch your mouth you little shit!" Roman snapped "my commanders would beat the crap out of you, we both know that! Now everyone get ready, we move out tomorrow night"

Everyone left the room but the two red heads. "What if there is a problem?" David asks Roman.

"Then I will deal with it" Was Romans reply. And with that they both left to get ready for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter will be written in first person, may or may not be written like that for the rest of the story. This is just an experiment. also, normaly my oc is a nice guy, he is a perv in this so yeh_**

P.O.V. David Torchwick  
I find myself walking around the town of Vale looking for the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn. It is an interesting town, with some interesting people. I smirk to myself. That woman at the club was very interesting.

I look around quite lost. I was never one to put my pride ahead of the job so I look around to ask someone for directions. The only person I can see is a young girl in red, so I call out to her to ask for directions.

"Hey red!" I call out to her but she didn't hear me. 'What a bother' I think to myself as I run over to her and tap her shoulder.

"Hum?" Red said to me, with a pair of red headphones on her head, what was with this girl and red?

I point to my ears telling her to take out her headphones. While she takes them off I take the opportunity to get a good look at her. The first thing I can tell is that she likes red. She is short, just below average. Seems to have a collapsible weapon on her back. Has a pouch that seems to be holding a high calibre clip of ammo. Finally seems to have small breasts. I smirk at my ability to take in every aptitude of a person in a few moments, both for a threat and sexually.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Red asks in a slightly weary voice. What did she think I was going to do? Rob her?

"Can you tell me the way to From Dust Till Dawn?" I ask her in a board voice. Strangely she seemed to perk up at this.

"I was about to head there myself to pick up the newest edition of weapons weekly!" She says excitedly. She must like weapons. "I can take you there if you want." She says to me.

I smirk at her thinking about how easily this girl could be to take advantage of, but I am on a job right now so I will have to do it later, once I get into Beacon.

"Sure, lead the way." I say keeping any emotion out of my voice.

Red grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the shop. She starts blabbering on about weapons and such, I just ignore her and nod my head, when she stops talking I agree with her and she keeps talking. Ok, maybe I wouldn't take advantage of her, she talks too much.

Once the shop came into view I start listening to her more so that I know when to interrupt her and tell her we are here. I spot Roman in a side alley looking at me and red, he gives me a look as to say 'not on the job kid.' I give him a glare and turn back to Red. She was still talking.

"meeting weapons are so much better than meeting people I mean –" I decide to cut her off here.

"Red!" I say it a bit louder then I meant to, she stops talking instantly. "We are here." I say to her pointing at the shop Till Dust To Dawn. She seemed a bit scared of me suddenly snapping at her, I felt a bit bad at that, she seemed like a nice girl.

"Ok." Red replies, not quite as cheery as before.

We step into the shop and look around, nothing special. A bit more dust then in your normal dust shop, a few high quality items as well, but there where much better shops around. Red went straight to the magazine rack at the back, I went to look at the dust crystals.

Soon I got board of that, Roman was taking his sweet ass time. I decided to see what Red was doing. Red was standing next to the magazine rack reading, I got a thought in my head that may help or ruin my chances with her later. I was always the one to take risks.

I walk up behind Red say to her "hey Red" as I wrap my hands around her waists, Red freezes up and go's as still as a statue. Make it or break it time. "So, I was wond-"Then Roman breaks in the door. Fucking Roman has the worst timing.

"Give up all the dust" Roman demands, more assertive then he usually is, he also has a lot more grunts than normal, he wanted me to put on a show.

"Hold that thought Red" I whisper in her ear. I didn't normally go for the younger ones, I was always an older girl guy.

"Hey punks!" I yell at them as I draw my swords. "Let's dance" I say as I crash tackle one of the guys out of a window, hey! That's Jeff! He always pissed me off so I gave him a good kick while he was on the ground.

"Get him!" Roman yelled at the grunts, there was about fifteen of them, including Jeff. Might have something to do with the fifteen year old girl remark I made.

As the grunts start to charge at me I stand still waiting for one of them to attack, just as he dues I move one of my gladius up and block his strike, I give him a kick in the stomach and push him away from me. He falls over in pain.

Next thing I know Red has joined the fight. With a giant ass scythe of all things, and is that a ammo clip? Is it also a gun? Yes, yes it is, she is using the momentum of the gun to fling herself around the battle. Amazing. This girl is a badass. Note to self, be careful when wooing her. Be more careful dumping her.

As the fight continued I had to keep an eye on Red, I had to make sure that I beat up more people than her. At the end of the fight I have beat up nine and red had bead up six, I won. We both turned to Roman.

"Give up!" Red shouts at him. Girl had guts. I like that.

"Ok, ok. You got me." Roman starts to raise his hands but at the last moment points his cane at Red. The bottom opens up and Roman shoots one of his dust blasts at Red.

Before I can even thing of what I am doing I have picked up Red bridle style and ran out of the road of the blast. "You ok?" I ask, the sound of worry just creeping into my voice. I had done it once more, I saved someone without thinking. I am the best criminal ever.

"I am fine." Red says as her face starts to go red like the name I gave her. "Where has that crook ran off to?"

I turn and look directly at the ladder Roman was climbing. Roman may be a evil mastermind, but god he sucked at escapes. "There" I say as I put Red down and point at the ladder. Roman was going to get himself caught.

Red sprinted off to catch Roman, I followed her. Once we were all on the roof Roman seemed trapped. God he can be stupid.

Suddenly a small dust ship came up from nowhere. I was quite surprised at this, I hadn't even heard it idling. Roman jumped on board and called out "End of the road Kiddos!" and threw a red dust crystal at me and Red. Wait, was he going to shoot the dust crystal? Yep he is shooting the dust crystal. Once more I moved before I knew what I was doing and was shielding red from the explosion.

Out of nowhere this blond had appeared and used a glyph to stop the explosion. Must be that huntress Roman was going on about. I notice Red suddenly got very excited. The huntress waved her magic wand, that looked more like that thing people use to hit horses in races, and suddenly bright purple magic things of death came out of nowhere and hit the side of the small dust ship. This seemed to be very ineffective.

Roman disappeared back into the ship and a woman in red took her place. Cinder I think her name was, that or that's just what I started calling her, like how I call this girl I just met red. I seem to not call anyone by their names anymore. Wait, now is not the time to be thinking of this.

The ship starts to take off the Huntress waves her wand and a storm appears over the small dust ship . Instead of water falling out of the clouds ice shards rain down on the ship. One almost hits Roman, I cannot help but smirk, wouldn't it be funny if the great Roman Torchwick got ended by a ice shard.

Cinder sent a fireball back towards the Huntress but she stopped it using a glyph. Suddenly a loud high pitched noise is herd and fire explodes from under the huntress. That's pretty badass. The women around here all seem to be really strong, and there seems to be a lot of them.

The huntress uses the shards of the roof and turns them into a large pointed spear. Cinder destroys it was three of her fireballs, but it just reforms. Just as it was about to hit the ship Roman, the clever basted, turned the ship on its side so it glanced off the ship without leaving much of a mark.

Once it was back in the air it turned into three spears. Roman was royally fucked at this point.  
Luckily for Roman, Cinder used her fire powers to burn the spears into nothing. I'm glad we are working with her.

Roman took this advantage and started to fly off. Red turned her scythe into a gun and started taking pot-shots at Cinder. Bloody hell that girl was persistent. Cinder blocked every shot and suddenly we herd that high pitched cry, I knew that there was about to be an explosion of fire. I shot my hand out and grabbed Reds hand and started running forwards. Red didn't react quickly so the Huntress gave her a hand by pushing her forwards with her magic wand of death. There was a massive explosion of fire behind us, I'm glad I got out the way of that. Roman took off and left me and Red with the huntress.

"You're a huntress" Red said with amazement.

"Good work caption obvious." I say under my breath.

"Can I have your autograph?" Red asks with excitement. I just face palmed.

* * *

Later that same day

* * *

The huntress was scolding us, I wasn't listening to what she said, I was more worried that I failed my job. Suddenly Ozpin came in the room so I started listening, I may not have failed after all.

"Ruby Rose, and …" He looks at me expectantly. I have been careful to keep myself of the grid, there is no evidence to say that I am alive.

"David" I say in a blank voice. "No last name" Ozpin nods his head respecting my privacy. Seems like a cool guy, might have to kill him but.

"So, where did you two learn to fight like this?" Ozpin asks us.

"S-signal academy" Ruby answers. I like the name Red more than Ruby I think to myself.

"I learnt from the people around me" I say, giving a very unclear answer. But it was true, Roman and I met many skilled swordsman that gladly passed there knowledge onto me.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangers weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked Ruby, clearly ignoring me as I will not say anymore on the matter.

"Well one teacher in particular"

"I see." Ozpin said as he place the plate of cookies he had been holding on the table. I look at them in disgust. Cookies? What are we kids? And Ruby as basically inhaling them. Good job Ruby, good job.

"It's just that I have only seen one other scythe welder of that skill before. A dusty old crow" Ozpin explains. Wait? Wasn't Ruby basically twirling around on that thing? Great, now all I can think about in an old man twirling around on a scythe like some kind of gay stripper.

"Mmm that my uncle" Ruby says in a barely understandable mouth full of mutable cookies way. God that girl can eat. Ruby clears her throat and swallows the cookies and trys once more. "Sorry. That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like" Ruby starts to make ninja noises and wave her arms around.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin says as he puts down his coffee, I am to busy trying not to laugh at Ruby's antics. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asks. I think Ozpin may have forgotten that I am here. So I steal his coffee. I like coffee a lot, helps when you have to watch a place before you rob it.

"Well, I want to be a huntress" Ruby says with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"You want to slay monsters" Ozpin says bluntly as I drink his coffee.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I am going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year, and she is trying to become a huntress and I am trying to become a huntress cuss I want to help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought I might as well make a career out of it. Hehe. I mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntress are so much romantic, exiting and cool just ahur! (Ok wtf do I type for that noise?) You know!" Ruby finally finishes. God that girl can talk. We all just stare at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks calmly.

"Your professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at beacon" Ruby says without a care.

"Hello" Ozpin replies. This man is very strange. I like him.

"Nice to meet you" Ruby says plainly. Ozpin turns to me, seems like he hasn't forgotten me. I just raise Ozpin's mug up at him as a greeting, then take another sip, this coffee is really good.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks, this is the chance I have been waiting for.

"More than anything" Ruby says hope in her voice

I just shrug my shoulders and say "Sure, why not"

Ozpin glances at the huntress, still don't know her name, going to call her blondy.

"Well, ok" Ozpin says to us both. I'm in, mission accomplished. And Ruby is smiling like she won the lottery.

_**so much typing, its been 3 days at this point, iv had to stop and restart the first ep so many times. So I am going to stop here. 2564 words that's a lot for me, I normally do 700-1000**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 vote for Ruby X OC, thanks for the vote Joe!**_  
_**I really like the first person thing, give's an insight into my OC, also fun to type. I may or may not do different P.O.V.'s later. And remember, unless it is in bold/in brackets it is David Torchwick not me in any way.**_

P.O.V. David Torchwick

As me and Red, yes I am going to be calling her Red, it's a better name the Ruby, leave the police station I call out to her as I leave. "Seeya round Red, I got place's to go people to see. I'm sure you understand." I give her a wink and she blushes quite heavily.

"My name is Ruby, not Red!" she practically yells at me. I give her a smirk.

"Whatever, Red is a better name." I say as I turn and start to walk off. I hear Red mumbling about something, wait did she say why do the cute ones always have to be annoying? Well, I'm practically almost done with her.

It took me the better part of an hour to walk the long way to the port. You always have to be careful when working with an infamous criminal mastermind, who also happens to be your brother. As I reach the port two guards stop me. I pass on a few lin and they let me pass. There are so many corrupt police in this city it isn't even funny.

As I reach the warehouse I pull out a blank card. As I reach the door I slide the card into the electronic lock and it opens. Got to love this card, gets me into any electric lock that uses a card to get in.

As I walk in nobody seems to notice me, though a catch a lot of them looking out of the side of their eyes. I walk directly to the backroom where Roman would be waiting. As I get to the backroom I knock on the door quite hard, just encase Roman had any 'friends' over.

"Come in." I hear from inside. Sounds like Cinder. I open the door to be greeted me both Roman and Cinder.

"So?" Roman prompts.

"I'm in." I say with a smirk.

"Good, when is the next dustplane to Beacon?" Cinder asks. They both want to know pretty badly.

"In six hours." I replied. It is currently 1am, making the next dustplane leaves at 7am and gets to beacon at 9am.

"Get some sleep Kido, you did good." Roman says pointing to the couch. Though Roman may be a hardass basted at times, he never overworked me. Cinder as well. Them both only being twenty and yet two of the worlds most wanted criminals, they were caring in a strange way. Heh, don't expect me to say I love them or anything, we are a group of criminals not a family.

I hit the couch like a rock. Normally when I try to sleep I end up twisting and turning for an hour before I sleep. This time I was out like a light. Strange how that works, most people wouldn't be able to sleep before such a big job, yet the only time I can sleep properly is before a big job. This job is going to take at most four years. Biggest job of my life.

The next morning I woke up to Cinder shaking my shoulder softly. "Wake up David, time to get started." She must be an older sister to someone, only an older sister can wake someone up like that.

"Ok." I say as I start to get up, Cinder pulls out a large cameo duffle bag of cloths, dust, and ammo.

"Thanks" I say taking the bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at the clock, I had an hour till the dustplane took off. "I had best head off, thanks Cinder."

Just as I am about to head off Cinder pulls me into a hug and says "Be careful, no matter what happens don't blow your cover, and if something happens to me or Roman don't come after us. Just live the role of the hunter until told otherwise." I hug Cinder back.

"Don't worry about me, I'm the best, remember." I say as we let go. Yep, Cinder was definitely once a sister, and she sees me as her brother. Can't say I don't see her as a sister, just can't let such feelings out due to our line of work.

"Good luck." Cinder finishes back to her normal demeanour.

"Seeya." I say with a wave as I head out the door into the warehouse. Everyone is looking at me, some with amazement that I have infiltrated Beacon , some with hatred that I got some of our best grunts arrested. I just kept walking, looking directly at Roman who was standing at the front door of the warehouse.

As I reached Roman he says to me "Under any circumstance, do not come looking for us. You're on your own from here on out."

"I know." I say back to Roman.

Roman places his hand on my shoulder and says "Good luck brother." I give him a real smile instead of a smirk and head out of the door. I start my real mission.

* * *

As I reach the airport I take a look around, I see a lot of student and their families. Some are crying, others are celebrating. There are a few students by themselves, one of which happens to be a certain girl in a red and black battle skirt. I head over to her. She doesn't notice me because I am coming up from behind her.

I stand behind red for a second, debating whether to scare her or wrap my arms around her, both would be quite affective. I decide to do both. I quickly wrap my arms around her and wisper loudly in her ear "Boo!" Red jumps and turns around to face me. She then relises that I am holding her in my arms and she go's red.

"Looks like Red is all red." I say with a smirk .

"D-duck" Red says back, stuttering slightly.

"What about a duck?" I ask her. Then it hits me. And I mean really hits me. Red's sister hits me in the side of the face. It hurt like a bitch.

"DON'T TUCH MY SISTER!" Red's sister yells at me, her eyes red and her aura ablaze. Wait? Is this the chick that beat up Junior? I think it is. I found my first target. I get up off the ground barely dazed, I am just lucky she didn't have her gauntlets on.

"She didn't say I couldn't touch her." I say while cracking my jaw. I need to get this girl pissed off at me. I needed to get her to hate me so that if I get found out I can make is seem like an argument got out of control.

The sister activated her gantlets I got a good look at her weapons. A pair of yellow gauntlets that have shotgun shells on the outside. A pair of custom made shotgauntlets. You don't want to get hit by them. She is not wearing that much clothing, and seems quite busty.

I put my hands on the hilts of my swords, ready to defend myself. Red steps in-between us and puts her hands out. "Guys! Not here! Can't we talk about this later?" Red pleads.

Sister de-activates her gauntlets and glares at me. I take my hands off the hilts of my swords. Before one of us can say anything the dustplane arrives. We board with Red in the middle, Sister on her left and myself on her right.

As soon as we get on the dustplane Sister starts to question me. "Why are you following us?" She asks hostility in her voice.

I nod at Red "Red is the only one I know here." I say simply. And I was hoping to get to 'know' her better.

"Ruby." Red says softly.

I wrap my arm around her and whisper in her ear "Red is a cuter name." Sister throws a punch at me, actual expecting it I dogged it easily, I didn't even have to take my arm from around Red. Needlessly to say Red was red.

"RUBY! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THIS CREEP DO THAT TO YOU!?" Sister screamed, her eyes turning red. Seems like everything is red these days.

"Umm, m-m-maybe?" Ruby answered, her voice stuttering. What a cute girl. I hope the death of her sister will not affect her too much, she seems like a nice girl.

As the dustplane starts to take off with a light rumble I get a bit unsteady on my feet, I have never liked dustplanes, or any vehicle. I wrap my other arm around Red, not as a flirt but to steady myself. No one else seems bothered by the take-off, except one kid who looks like he is going to throw up. Red go's as red as her real name Ruby.

"S-sorry, I-Im not t-that goo-ood at balancing o-on a dustplane." I say clutching to Ruby. "Or a-any vehicle for that ma-a-anner ." The girls start to laugh at me. I can feel a blush coming on. "Sh-shut up!" This just makes the girls laugh harder, but Ruby did put her arm around me to help me balance.

Soon the girls had started talking like I wasn't even there, something about bee's knees I think. I don't know, I was focusing on not falling over. Then some guy ran past us and threw up everywhere, some of it got on Sister's boot. Red moved away from Sister, causing me to move, causing us to fall over since we were wrapped up in each other.

Red somehow ended up on top of me. For the first time I got a real look at Red's face. Her face seems to have none of the normal fifteen year old girl blemishes. I knew she was pale, and yet is suits her quite well. But the most dominate feature was her wonderful silver eyes. They seemed to take in everything and yet still remain innocent. I knew this girl was cute, but she was more than that, she was beautiful.

And we both when red as Red's cloak. Luckily for us before people could start to noticed the dustplane docked and everyone started to walk out. Me and Red kind of just laid there. Both being incredibly embarrassed, yet not wanting to move. Once everyone else had left Sister just kind of nudged us with her foot. Ruby got off of me and I got up, much more steady now that the dustplane has landed.

"S-sorry" We both say at the same time. Wait? Why am I blushing? I don't blush! SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! YOU. ARE. ON. A. JOB! I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

The three of us exit the dustplane and I quickly say "Excuse me girls, I will be right back." I walk off before they can say anything. But I do hear Sister say something along the lines of 'that guy was such a creep to you Ruby.'

As I look around I cannot find anyone particularly interesting, besides Pyrrha, but I'm sure I could beat her. The only others that are mildly interesting are a quite kid with a magenta stripe in his hair and an extremely bubbly girl bouncing around him. There was also a really tall and buff guy, but I could tell that he was taking stimulates to help him fight.

As I wonder about I hear an explosion, I run off towards it. Once I get there I find Red and a girl in white. It takes me a second, but I quickly realise who it is. Its Weiss Schnee. My brother's biggest and best business partner. Then she sees me. We both freeze, not knowing what to do. Does she know why I am here? Do I eliminate her as well? Should I just kill her now to be safe? My mind is racing.

No. I say to myself. If she is harmed her dad will panic. If her dad panics then he cannot supply us with what we need. New part of the job, make sure princess lives through huntress training. This job just got a lot more 'fun'.

I sigh, Red was looking quite confused at why we both look like dears in headlights. I walk up to princess and say "Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" Though I ask it casually I am dying on the inside. If she calls me Torchwick like she normally does I'm dead.

"Don't call me that Torchwick!" She says. FUCK IM DEAD, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! THINK THINK THINK NOW! WAIT! I GOT IT! I AM A GEUNUS!

I put on my best scowl and say "Don't call me that, I am no longer working with my brother, I work to stop him now." God have mercy please work. If it doesn't I am dead meat.

"Sure you're not, once a criminal, always a criminal." She says turning her head away. THINK THINK THINK, SHE ISN'T BUYING IT, wait, I got it!

"I did what I had to, I regret it, but I cannot change it. You yourself know what it is like to do something you're not proud of." I snap at her. She is taken back by this and turns away from me and Red and marches off. SHIT RED!

I look at Red and say "So, you now know my secret, I understand if you don't want to hang around me." I feel strangely sad at this, I have never felt this kind of sadness except when. No, you don't think about them.

Red shakes her head and takes a step back. "I'm sorry." She says, and it really sounds like she is, but I know better than that, she is just trying to be as nice as she can. I watch her walk away from me. Strangely I feel something break. Did I really start to have feelings for this girl? Whatever, I have no hope with her now. I feel my barriers that I broke free of build back up around me. Let's just get this job over with. I start to walk off towards a large group of students, we all just told to stand about waiting for the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Ozpin comes out and starts blabbering on, I only halve listen. Once he stops talking Blondie come on stage, I listen a bit more because she usually had more important things to say. Nope, only where we would be sleeping. I have the whole day to do something, I could try talking to Red? Nope, Sister is already glaring at me, Red must have just told her the news. Seems the people around her heard as well because they are all staring at me, and the news seems to move fast, soon everyone is looking at me. I just turn around and walk out the door.

As I head out I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, I turn, grab the arm and draw one of my gladius, turn it into its gun form and put the point to the temple of the person. The person that grabbed my shoulder was that guy that took the stimuluses. "What?" I ask impatiently, I didn't have the patience to deal with this try hard.

"I was just wondering if the rumours where true?" he asks, a devilish smile on his face. He either wanted to try and be a hero, or wanted to be the villain. Either way he was going to get his butt kicked if he didn't fuck off.

"Take a guess." I say as I move the revolver up just above his head and fire a round. He and everyone else in the room go silent, most go pale. Especially Stimulus. I let go of his arm and turn around and start to walk off. I open the chamber and pull out a large bullet out of one of the many pockets of my overly sized coat and put it in the empty chamber. As I walk out I spin the chamber closed and rest the gun on my shoulder. The last thing people hear as I walk out is the cocking of my revolver.

I spend the rest of the day lying under a tree as far away from the school, as I could get without leaving the school grounds. I doze off quite a few times, I need some coffee. Once I spot Red looking at me, I look back hopeing she comes over, instead she turns away and walks off. I feel that pain in my chest and try to go back to sleep.

Soon night starts to fall, this was the time I started to become alive. Most the work me and Roman did was at night, and due to that we normally never go to sleep before two in the morning. I stand up feeling exhilarated. If you don't know the feeling it's like drinking a whole jug of extra strong black coffee.

As I stand up I take in a large breath through my nose and out my mouth. I knew this feeling would only last and hour or so, I had to make the best of it. I start off with a full our sprint, I run from one side of the school to the other, the few students around probably expected me to be being chased by a pack of Beowulfs.

As I reach the other end I turn just before the boundaries and look up at the top of Beacon. I started running. As I hit a wall I start to clime it, not with my hands but with my feet. As I got as far as my feet could take me I jumped to the side. As my feet hit the windowsill I start to clime once more. I repeat this process many times but I quickly reach the roof.

As I reach the roof I start to feel tired, that rush of adrenaline I get everything the sun sets has worn off just as I reached the top. I look around and see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me with disbelief.

"Hello." I say simply.

"Umm. Hi?" The blond, knight looking boy says back, clearly confused at how someone can appear from the side of the school. "Can I help you?" He asks, still confused but he was being polite, or thought I might shoot him, he most likely herd the rumours, and if he didn't he sure as hell herd the gunshot.

"I'm right." I say as I start to walk closer to the boy, something seemed off with him, he seemed familiar, as if I had met him before. Then it clicked. He was the guy I sold the fake transcript to. "Jaune!" I say to him, moving to shake his hand.

"Umm, excuse me?" He asks me clearly even more confused.

"It's me, the guy that sold you the papers." I say as he shakes my hand, he seems a lot less nerves halve way through the hand shake as he remembers who I am and what I had told him. 'I am also going to be headed to Beacon, though by different means, lets meet up when we get there alright.'

We started chatting away like old friends, both of us forgetting what had happened earlier in the day. As it started to get later I decided to ask Jaune a question. "So, Jaune, any girls you fancy yet?"

"W-well there is one." Jaune says, face going red. I try and keep the smirk off my face, I can't, this is just too good. "I-it's a girl, she can b-be quite hard at times. She doesn't seem to like anyone at the school." Jaune said the last bit with disappointment in his voice.

"Well, who is she? Maybe I can give you a hand, I am quite the ladies man." I say, genuinely wanting to help the poor boy. He needed the help as well.

"Weiss Schnee." Jaune says in almost a whisper. I feel sorry for him already.

"I can't help you there mate, no one can melt her heart, not even me, and I have tried." As I say this to Jaune I can see he has already given up.

"We had best head to bed." Jaune says, his voice filled with hopelessness. I can't leave him like this.

"Hey Jaune wait a second!" I call after him. He stops and looks back at me. "I believe you might be able to melt princess's heart, you seem like a nice guy that would never take advantage of a girl, that's just the kind of guy she needs. Don't give up on her, it may be hard but I believe you could do it." And I truly believe what I told Jaune, if anyone could melt her heart then it would be Jaune.

"Thanks, is there anyone that you like?" Jaune questions me. I feel my heart stop. He told me who I like so why shouldn't I give him the same curtsy.

"Red." I say, Jaune gives me this confused look as to say 'who?' "I mean Ruby Rose." I correct myself, I can already feel my heart start to beat faster. Why did I have to fall for that girl?

Jaune simply nods and starts to walk off. "Come on, if we are caught up here this late people will start to spread rumors. I'm sure you have enough of them floating around already." I stand up and follow Jaune. As we walk I realize something, I have made my first friend at Beacon.

As we walk our way to the ball room people stop and look at us, probably thinking Jaune was my lackey or something. Soon we reached the ballroom, I stopped outside and said to Jaune "Hey Jaune, you know the rules for going into a ballroom right?"

"No, what are they?" Jaune asks his hand resting on the handle. I decided to help Jaune with Weiss.

"That if you step in a ballroom you have to waltz at least once." I say, hideing a smile as Jaune sees what I have planned.

"No, no no no no." Jaune quickly says raising his hands in the air. "You cannot make me ask her to dance."

"Yes I can." I say pulling all the emotion out of my voice with practiced ease. "I also keep a small music system in my bag. And I also happen to have the perfect music to waltz to." Though I show no emotion I am like a giddy child on the inside as I master plan to get a Jaune laid it being formed.

"Fine, but you have to ask Ruby to dance." Jaune retorts. This kid is smarter than I thought.

"Deal." I say as I hold my hand out to shake. Jaune takes it and shakes it. This was going to embarrass both of us.

We enter the ballroom and look around for the girls. They are over by the wall arguing, I point to my bag then to the girls. Jaune walks over to the girls as I head to my bag. Just as I get everything set up Jaune looks over to me, he had gotten the girls attention, I point over to a large clear space. Jaune leads Weiss over to it. She must have said yes.

I set the sound system to go off in tree minuets, I rush off to Red, she and the rest of her group where watching Jaune and Weiss head over to the clearing preparing to dance. I quickly tap Red on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Red asks as she turns around, her smile quickly fading as she sees it's me.

"I am sorry for not telling you the truth Red, how about a dance to help clear things up?" I ask quickly, hopeing I gave myself enough time.

"No." Red says turning back to Jaune and Weiss.

I grab her shoulder and spin her around. "Red, I really am sorry. I am begging you please?" I ask Red, refusing to give up.

Red sighs and holds out her hand. "Ok, but only one dance." Red sounds like she doesn't want to but gives in, I feel bad about forcing her to dance but I ignore it.

I take her hand lightly and lead her to where Jaune and Weiss are. Weiss seems to be explaining to Jaune how to waltz. I quickly ask Red is she knows how to waltz, she says no.

"I am going to put my right hand on your hip, your left hand on my shoulder." As I explain I move Red's hand to my shoulder and then my hand to her hip. I the hold out my left hand and say "Take my hand." She does. "We are just going to move side to side at first, once we get that down I will add more." I say softly as people start to look at us, wondering what we are doing. The music starts playing.

Red and I started moving sideways, swaying in motion with the music. I glance over at Jaune, he is doing quite well, never mind he trod on Weiss's foot.

Red and I are swaying to the music, slowly at first, taking our time to get use to each other's movements. After about twenty seconds we had a steady side to side going. I decide that we can do better so I start to take larger steps, bit by bit, Red quickly fixes it so that she is moving with me. Red is picking this up fast. Let's kick it up a bit.

I move my head down to Red's ear and whisper in her ear "We are going to be very slowly twirling now, eventually we will start moving in a circle." Red nods back at me, she is obviously very nerves. I start to move is in circles, very slowly and comfortably.

I look around to see how Jaune was doing, him and Weiss where standing way to far apart. As I take a quick look around I notice that there were a few other people dancing as well. I turn back to Red and notice she is looking at her feet.

"Hey Red, my eyes are up here." I whisper to her, she doesn't look up. Slightly frustrating, ok I lied, very frustrating. I decide to try once more before taking desperate measures. "Red, you will dance better if you don't look at your feet." She is still looking at her feet. I let out a sigh.

I take my hand off Red's hip and cup her chin. I move her head up to face me. She keeps her eyes downcast. I let out another sigh and decide I had come too far to back down. I lean in close to her and whisper "Red." She looks up just as I press my lips into hers.

I had never felt a kiss like this. I had kissed many girls, I had every sexual urge filled from a young age. Yet I had never felt something like this. It was like strawberries dunked in the sweetest of chocolate. It was pure, blissful and I had known I had just tainted it.

After a few seconds we broke apart, much to my dismay. Red slapped me across the face, hard. She turned about and walked off. And in her place came her older sister. I think now is the time to leave.  
I quickly turn about and make and make my way to an exit, moving through the crowd with practiced ease. I see a partly open window and make my escape, Sister only just missing me as she reaches out to grab me. "I WILL END YOU!" is the last thing I hear from Sister.

I land on the ground from the third floor, just as I hit the ground I tuck in my legs and roll, minimizing the risk of hurting myself. Once I am back on my feet I start walking to the closest tree, knowing that if I go back In the ballroom every girl I there will attack me once the news starts to spread. And it will, people are suckers for gossip. I personal never like it, in my line of work we prefer hard facts.

I reach the tree and look up it. it was nice and tall, plenty of leaves and branches to hide in. I jump up, catching the lowest branch and pull myself up. I climb as high as I can before the branches start to bend under my weight. I wasn't as high as I would have liked, but it would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**[3 votes for RubyxOC, and one guy that fell in love with my of, but I think he meant OC, glad you like him! No votes for Ruby and OC friendship or anything else.]**

I awake just before dawn. I half fall, half jump out of the tree. I land on my feet with a yawn. I was never a morning person, but I know how to wake myself up, coffee. I start to run/stumble to the kitchen.

As I get to the kitchen I look around for any other students or teachers. The room was empty. I make my way to the coffee machine. I quickly open all the cupboards looking for some coffee. They were all empty. I cuss under my breath.

"Looking for this?" Says a girl in red armour, she was holding a glass jar of coffee. Right now she looked like an angle from heaven, come to give coffee to the true believers of the god of coffee, not that I did believe, but still, its coffee.

"Praise the lord of the coffee, he has sent an angle with the beans of life to me!" I say overdramatic so she knows I am joking.

The red amazon giggles and throws the jar at me. I catch it and walk over to a cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"Want some?" I ask as I open the jar, I personally prefer the beans fresh, but this would do for now.

"Sure" She answers walking up behind me. This girl better not try anything, normally I would be fine with it, but the only thing on my mind is coffee and Red.

I put the beans in the machine and it devours them. Soon the hot black liquid pours out into the glass jug. The bitter aroma filling the room.

"Milk or cream?" I ask her, this girl seemed familiar, I will figure it out after I have some coffee.

"Milk." She answers as I quickly go to the fridge and grab out the milk. I also grab some honey from on top of a cupboard.

"Sugar?" I grab the sugar as I ask.

"Two please." She answers simply.

I pour the two cups three fourths full. I add milk to one of them and put two sugars in it. I give that one to the Amazon. She looks at me strangely as I open the honey and put two large scoops in my coffee.

"Honey?" She questions me. It wasn't normal that people put honey in the coffee, but when me and Roman couldn't afford sugar we used honey, and I liked it more like that. Roman didn't he preferred sugar.

"Yes honey, it's a healthier alternative to sugar, it also tastes better." I answer, a bit annoyed that she questioned me when I just made her coffee.

"I might have to try it someday." She says to me. Ok, maybe she was just interested in why I put honey in.

"Do try it, it's quite good." I say back taking the first sip of my coffee. The bean's weren't the best, but the honey picked up where they left off.

We sat in silence for a while, once I drained my coffee I gave a good look to the girl that had brought the coffee. It took me three seconds to realize who I was talking to. Pyrrha Nikos. Well shit. I had my weapons on me, I could kill her right now. No, I would have no cover story. I have to bide my time for now.

"So, you kissed that girl." Pyrrha stated, she voice changing into one of gossip and girl talk. Great, now I may have an excuse to kill her.

"So? What's it to you Nikos?" I ask. I put a bit of venom into Nikos.

"I just want to know why." Nikos asks curiosity spilling everywhere, no that's just her coffee as she leans forward, she is wearing her bronze battle armor, so she just showed me everything she has.

I push her back by her forehead and answer "If you must know then, I'm not going to tell you." I give her a smirk and walk off to put my mug in the sink. She predictably follows.

"Why not?" Nikos asks. Why does she need to know? She may be used to having her private life for everyone to see, but I'm not.

"Listen up miss Pumpkin Pete's, you may be used to having your private life on display for the world to see, but that doesn't mean that I have to have mine on display for you. Got it?" I poke her in the forehead as I say 'Got it?' This girl was really starting to frustrate me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She apologises. Well I guess I could let her off this time.

"It's alright, you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." I reply to her. I was being unusually nice to her.

We talk for about an hour. Soon other students start coming in so we stop our conversation short. Nikos bids me farewell and leaves. I sit by the coffee machine drinking cup after cup of coffee, trying to keep myself awake.

Normally I awake quite fast after the first cup, but without anything to do I keep almost falling to sleep. Then the loudspeakers blare out "All first year students to Beacon cliffs." I drain the last of the coffee and head off to the Cliffside.

Once I get to the cliff's I see that I am the last to arrive, everyone is standing to the metal plates on the ground so I just kind of stand about because there is none spare. Ozpin starts his speech, I don't bother listening, I pick up bits. The important bit was that the first person we make eye contact with is going to be our partner for the next four years. Red let out a loud nose of disappointment, but we both end up looking at each other out of the side of our eyes, though with different hopes.

People start to get fired off the cliff. Jaune seems very unready and starts to question Ozpin about parachutes. Once Jaune was fired I ask Ozpin "What about me?"

"Jump." Was Ozpin's answer. So I jumped. I fall downwards while everyone else fly's, except for Jaune, Jaune falls with style.

As I hit the ground I roll, it hurt a lot because I was falling towards the ground at almost maximum velocity. I checked to make sure I hadn't broken anything, I was fine. I take off with a sprint, if I was to find Red or Jaune I had to act fast, I was the farthest away from anyone and I wasn't that fast.

After about ten minutes of running I had to stop and look around. Growing up in a large city I didn't know forests that well. It takes me two minutes to get my bearings, I am disappointed in myself for taking so long.

I sprint off towards the ruins to collect my relic, and hopefully find Red, and I did, but she was with the ice princess. I watch them for a bit, princess has set the forest on fire, and it so happened to be the part I was hiding in. I quickly make my escape before I burnt to death.

Unfortunately due to the fire I couldn't get back to Red and princess. I head off toward the relics once more, hopeing that I would somehow run into them. But alas I reach the relics before I found them. I go and lean on the ruins, awaiting a teammate to come from the forest.

Soon sister and a girl with a little black bow appear from the trees. I nodded to them both, Sister ignored me, the girl with the bow just glared at me, clearly unimpressed by my earlier acts. They take the pony relic. Then I noticed that they were actually a chess set. How creative.

I hear something, it sounds a bit like Red. I start to get worried, what if Red was in trouble? What if she was hurt? The girl with the bow point up un the air and says "Isn't that your sister falling from the sky?"

Both myself and sister look up to the sky, Red was definitely falling from the sky. I tense my legs and get ready to run and catch her, but Jaune beat me to it, kinda. Jaune was also flying through the sky, though he was going sideways, he hit her in the side, they both flew into a tree. Looked like it hurt.

Next an Ursa minor broke through the trees, with a girl riding it. The Ursa collapsed, dead. A boy with a magenta stripe in his black hair ran out from behind the Ursa, he was panting quite heavily. Red jumped out of the tree and landed next to her sister.

"Ruby?" Sister called out to Red.

"Yang!" She called, so that was Sisters name.

"Nora!" The crazy girl called out, guess that was her name.

Suddenly Nikos ran out of the forest, with a massive Death Stalker hot on her tail. That wasn't something you see every day.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker chasing her?" The girl with the bow asked.

Suddenly Sister exploded, her fire like aura surrounding her. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" She shouted, I made sure to count, we made it exactly two seconds.

"Umm, Yang?" Red says, tugging on her sisters shirt, pointing upwards. We all looked up and princess was dangling from a giant Nevermore. She shouts something but I didn't hear it.

"I said jump." Red says in her defence.

"She is going to fall." The girl with the bow says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby says back, not sounding so sure of herself.

"She is falling." The boy with the magenta stripe calmly states.

We all watch as she falls, I get ready to catch her, but as I am about to move to get her Jaune beats me to it. But this time he meant to. Jaune leaps into the air and catches Princess. Surprisingly he succeeds. Go Jaune.  
I hear Jaune say "Just dropping in?" Good work Jaune, that was terrible, I approve. "O god." Jaune says as he clutches to Princess for safety. Almost had it Jaune, almost had it. They both plummet towards the ground.

"My hero." Princess says sarcastically while checking her nails, what an ungrateful little bitch.

"My back." Jaune utters, clearly in pain.

And now the Death Stalker finally swatted Nikos like a fly. She lands just in front of the girls and the guy with the magenta strip in his hair. Yang says "Great, now the gang's all here, now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Red says as she charges the Death Stalker. I run from my place at the ruins after her, I can already tell what is going to happen. As Red reaches the Death stalker it swats her away like a bug. I reach out and catch Red as she is thrown into the air. We both go stumbling into the ground.

"Hey Red." I say as Red quickly clampers off of me. She tries to ignore me but I can see her looking at me.

Red calls out "D-d-don't worry! I'm totally fine!" I cannot figure out if the stuttering is from me or the Death Stalker.

"Move Red!" I shout at her as I pick her up bridal style and dive out of the way of the Death Stalker's claw. I grab her hand and pull her along as the Death Stalker chases us. Red being the faster one has no problem keeping up, yet she doesn't let go of my hand even though we are running side by side.

Sister calls out to Red as she starts running towards us. Then the Nevermore decides to have some fun. I don't think me and Red where having fun as it flew overhead and shot it's feathers at us. One got caught on reds cape, making both of us fall over.

The feathers continue past is and halve way through the clearing as it reaches where Sister quickly stops so she is not impaled. As Red is trying to pull her cape out i move over to the feather. Using my superior strength I pull the feather out of the ground and free Red in the process.

During the time it took to pull the feather out the Death Stalker had caught up to us. It lashes out with its stinger aimed at Red. I moved in front of Red, ready to take the blow. Luckily Princess moves fast with her glyphs. Before we could even tell she was there she had cast an ice glyph that had frozen the tip of the stinger inches away from my neck. I fell down next to Red, glad to be alive.

"You are so childish, and dim-witted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And as for you!" She turns to me, pointing her finger at me. "You are cocky, hard-headed, a ruffian, and an absolute asshole. And I suppose I can be a bit, difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be nicer." Princess finishes.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Red says in reply to Princess.  
"Your fine." Princess says as she walks off. Red lets out a sigh of relief. And mumbles something that sounds like 'normal knees.'

As myself and Red stand up we see how much ice Princess had actually created, it was a lot. Sister ran over to us and grabbed Red into a hug "I'm so happy you're ok."

As the Nevermore screeches Jaune says "Guys, that thing is circling back." I look up and Jaune was right, if we stay here we will be skewered. "What are we going to do?" Jaune asks us all.

"Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Princess says, she had a point, though I would never say I agree with her.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Red said to everyone, reinforcing Princess's point.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said, much happier he didn't have to fight.

Jaune and Red move to get there relics. Red grabbed the knight while Jaune got the castle. I move up to get a relic as well, I look about but the last of the relics where just taken. Then I notice, in a corner of the ruins by itself was a pawn. It was not black or gold, it was both. Half of it was black as midnight, while the other was as gold as the sun, then both spiraled down the pawn, never taking up more than half. Ozpin knew everything, and he was offering me a choice. I pocket the pawn, I will play Ozpin's game, he will die like the rest soon, I guess I could entertain him until then.

The Death Stalker starts to crack the ice with its struggling. Magenta says "It's time we left." And he was right to, soon that Death Stalker we about to get out, and we had just made it more pissed.

"Right." Red says nodding. "Let's go." Red takes of running, she stops as she reaches a rock and turns around to make sure everyone is following. I stay at the back just in case the Death Stalker gets out before everyone get away.

As we reach the Cliffside the Nevermore overtakes us. Everyone takes cover behind some old ruins. I ended up next to Magenta, I have to ask him his names later, Magenta isn't a good nickname, and Nora.

The Nevermore lands on one of the towers on the only bridge across the large gap between us and the cliff. And then the Death Stalker breaks through the trees. We are trapped between a rock and a hard place.  
"Aww man, run!" Calls Jaune, everyone makes for the bridge.

"Distract it." Magenta says to me and Nora. We run out from cover, Nora with her grenade launcher, myself transforming by gladus into revolvers. After dogging a few dozen feathers we start to take shots at the beast. Though I am more accurate with my shots, Nora's grenades have such a large blast radius they also always hit. I would hate to be on the opposing end of her.

As the Nevermore fly's off momentarily, the Death Stalker come at us from behind. Luckily Magenta and the girl with the black bow quickly strike at it. A glyph appears below us, I use it to quickly move out of the way, Nora has to have Weiss help her move, not being use to glyphs.

"Go, go!" Nikos calls as she transforms her weapon into a rifle and takes pot-shots at the beast. Magenta joins her when he reaches her.

The Nevermore fly's around for a attack, I get ready to dodge, but instead of attacking us it takes out the bridge. This bird was smart. It had split us into two groups. I could feel the sweet running down my back, I knew how to fight people, but I had very little experience with Grimm, let alone Grimm of such strength.

Myself, Red, Jaune, Nora, Princess, and Sister had all landed on one side. That left the girl with the bow, Magenta and Nikos on the other side. I didn't like the others chances, they were just to outnumbered. Suddenly I feel part of the bridge collapse, as I look over to it I see Jaune and Nora flying through the air, but I can't watch I have a Nevermore to fight.

Then, out of nowhere the girl with the black bow appears on the Nevermore, she strikes it as many times as she can, but is seems not to do any damage. "It's tougher than it looks." The girl with the bow informs us.  
"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Sister says, reloading her gauntlets. She is right, if we don't go all out we will die. I guess it's time to use my semibalance.

"Distract it, I got a plan!" I yell to Sister, Princess, and the girl with the black bow. Though they seem to not like taking orders from me then nod and throw everything they have at it. "Red, I need your help." I say to red

Red runs over to me and asks "What do you need?" this is going to sound weird, I can tell.

"I need to borrow your aura." I say with a completely straight face, though it sounds really stupid.

"What? How?" Red asks, clearly confused as to what I mean.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and whenever I use my aura replace it with yours, my semibalance requires a lot of aura, and I have very little aura." I explain, though it didn't clear that much up Red nods and places her hand on my shoulder, ready to give me her Aura. **(think of it like how Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's aura.)**

I active my aura, I feel the extremely dark purple aura flow out of my body. My guns start to shine, but it wasn't actually my guns, it was the dust in the bullets. My hidden necklace also shines, showing the dust crystal under my shirt. I point both guns at the bird and yell "GET OUT OF THE WAY OR DIE!" Everyone quickly runs out of the way.  
As I shot the first bullet it only just hits the bird, but it cuts it deeply, I adjust for the recoil of the shining deep purple bullets. I let of the rest of the bullets fly, each one cutting into the bird deeply, or exploding and leaving a massive crater where the bullet hit. As I run out of ammo I lower my guns and deactivate my aura, I quickly catch Red as she falls from over use of her aura. Shit, I used too much and hurt Red.

"Hey Red, you ok?" I ask, deeply worried, if something happened to Red, I just don't know what I would do.

"Red slowly opened her eyes. "D-david?" Red says softly. She needed a doctor, NOW.

I turn to Sister just as she reaches everyone. "Make sure everyone gets back safe, I'm taking Red to the school doctor." I pick Red up bridal style, but as I go to move Sister steps in the way.

"I am not letting you take my sister you perv!" Sister practically screams at me.

"Then try and keep up." I say, seeing no point in arguing when Red was in need of medical attention. "Jaune! Make sure everyone gets back!" I shout at the boy, he and his group had defeated the Death Stalker moments before I had killed the Nevermore.

I pushed past Sister and started sprinting up to the cliff face. I quickly scan the area, I see a worn but rarely used staircase up the side of the cliff face. I start to sprint up it, slowly losing Sister in the process.

As we reach the school I had completely lost sister. I run into the schools medical bay, unable to use my hands to open the door I just kick it down. "I need help!" I yell at the top of my voice, carefully laying Red down on the closest bed.

A doctor walks in and moves directly to Red. He pulls out a small machine out of a pocket un his lab coat. The doctor waves it over Red a few times, it starts to beep softly. "She is almost out of aura, a few days rest and she will be fine." The doctor says, his voice slightly relieved. The doctor moved back to his other patent's, all of which had worse injures.

Sister then came through the, slightly broken, door. "Is she ok?" Sister asks as she moves to Red's side.  
"She is fine, a few days rest and she will be better than ever." I say as I grab two seats from nearby. I put one behind Sister and the other next to it. I sit on the one next to Sister, she takes her seat. We both sit in silence. It's a really awkward silence.

"Do you care for her?" Sister asks, voice giving off no emotion.

"Yes." I answer instantly, with no hint of lying.

"Then why do you keep doing such stupid things?" Sister's voice had a hint of anger in it, and it was growing.

"I have never met someone like her. I don't know why, I don't care why, but I think I love her." I purposely avoid answering her question.

"You didn't answer my question." Her voice was rising now. If I didn't answer her she might hit me, and I am in no mood to hold back.

After a few moments I answer. "I keep doing stupid things because I don't know what to do." After a few more moments I continue, Sister was obviously not happy with the answer. "Look, I have had my way with plenty of girls." Sister glares at me but keeps quiet. "But Red is different, there us just something about her, be it the way she fights, the way she is always willing to help, or just the fact that she is beautiful. All I know is that I want to make her happy."

Sister sighs, stands up and moves to leave. Just before she gets out the door she says "It's Ruby's decision to make, not mine. But if I find out you have hurt her in any way, I am going to castrate you. Also, you're still a perv." Sister leaves the medical bay, slamming the door behind her, it swings back open because I broke it.

After a few hours Ozpin walks in to check up on the students, if he is surprised to see me siting by a still unconscious Red, he didn't show it. Ozpin moves over towards me and Red after he gave each of the other students a quick look over. Me and Ozpin have a small stare off, locking eyes, neither of us looking away. Red suddenly let out a small groan, I gave her my full attention, ignoring Ozpin completely.

"Your Roman's brother." Ozpin states. No shit Sherlock.

"So?" I ask, clearly irritated.

"If you give us his last location we can-"

No." I cut Ozpin off. If there is one thing I cannot do is betray Roman and Cinder.

Ozpin nods and says "The ceremony will be starting In ten. Will you be joining us?"

"I can't, not while Red is like this." I answer. Ozpin moves to a small television and turns on the news.

"The teams are being broadcasted live throughout Vale. You can see what team you and Miss Rose are on here." Ozpin says. I guess he isn't so bad, at least he hasn't told me I had to leave.

"Thanks Ozpin." I say as Ozpin leave the room, not bothering with the door.

Suddenly Red began to stir, I quickly moved to her side. "Red? Red, how are you feeling?" I ask, worried for her.

"Like my stomach has been ripped out." Red answers back.

"I'm sorry Red, I used to much aura and hurt you." I apologised, sorrow filling my voice. I hang my head low and cannot find the courage to look Red in the eyes.

"It's ok, it was my decision." Red says, trying to reassuring me. It wasn't working.

"But-"

"Nope." Red cuts me off

"B-"

"Nope." And she did it again.

"You're not going to let me feel bad about this, are you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Red says. I shake my head and look her in the eyes.

"You know Red, your pretty darn amazing." I say as I smile at Reds blush. "Come-on Red, lets watch the ceremony."

**[I am ending it here because something plot happens next chapter]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin calls from the television. The picture was clear as day and Ozpin's voice come through the television without any problem. It was a good T.V.

"I don't like the looks of that guy." I say to Red as I point to Cardin. I was sitting on Reds bed, we were both sitting up and watching the T.V. I had one of my arms wrapped around Red. Though she had complained at first, she quickly started leaning on me, obviously too tired to care that much.

"Why?" Red asked her voice heavy with sleep fatigue. Ozpin said something about the team name and Cardin being leader, I wasn't paying attention.

"He is either going to try and be a big hero and put his team at risk, or he is going to be a complete asshole, and put the people around him in risk." I answer Red. This guy really rubbed me wrong.

"How do you know that?" Red questions, and it is a good question.

"Because I grew up with people like him, I was surrounded by them. Some wanted to join up with us and take over, others wanted to stop us. They never did, they were too cocky." I answer, thought I mumble so Red cannot hear, "I was one of them for a while."

"What was what?" Red asked. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Hey, looks like Jaune is the leader of his team." I say quickly, pointing to the T.V. Red is easily distracted.

"Wow, congratulations Jaune." Red says, though Jaune cannot hear her. It was cute.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin calls the four girls. "Ruby Rose is currently out of action so she cannot be here with us today." Ozpin explains as each of the girls walk up. "You will form team RWBY, led by." Hold for dramatic pause, and….. "Ruby Rose."

Red cheered and wrapped her arms around me, all signs of sleep fatigue gone. "I am a leader!" Red cheered. I warped my other arm around her as she kept cheering and bouncing around on the bed. If it wasn't for the cheering and T.V. the people around us may think we were doing something else.

"I have one last announcement." Ozpin said, his voice was unreadable. Red stopped bouncing around and watched the T.V. "We have a special student this year. Due to this student's skills he shall lead any human or Faunus fighting. This student collected the black and gold pawn. David Torchwick. Though he is currently caring for Miss Rose in the infirmary." Ozpin finishes, the screen goes back to the news.

"Well, that's, something." I say, a bit confused as to what Ozpin meant. Did he actually mean in case of any human or Faunus fighting a assume command over any group of hunters and huntress's? Cool.

"Congratulations!" Red says, she had started bouncing around once more, a nurse looks into the room a look of disgust on her face. I give her a wave, Red decides it is a good time to jump on my back. The nurse decides it is a good time to leave. Poor Red, she doesn't know what she has done.

After an hour or so the others of teams RWBY and JNPR join me and Red. Apparently a nurse decided to hold them up, she had said we needed some 'time.' I cannot help but to let out a small laugh at how confused everyone was, except Sister, she understood.

"Ok, i think introductions are in order." I say, I was sick of calling people by bad nicknames, good nicknames are fine, but I hate bad ones. "Though you all probably know me already due to my, er, strange way of getting things done. My name is David Torchwick, ex-master criminal." 'And grade A liar.' I think to myself. I am no ex-criminal, I just am on a special job.

"Ruby Rose!" Red called out, we were still sitting next to each other, though I didn't have my arm around Red and she wasn't leaning on me. I miss the feeling, it was nice.

"Yang Xiao Long." Sister calmly says, she gives everyone a grin, though it looks more like a, if you touch her I will kill you, and it was aimed at me.

"Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee family dust company." Princess says, she always has to add the whole of the Schnee family dust company thing. Someday she will say it to the wrong person and get kidnaped.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake was a much better name then the girl with the bow.

"Lie Ren" Now if I remember my eastern culture correctly we should not call him Lie, instead we call him Ren.

"NORA VALKYRIE!" Nora shouts, she also does a funny salute for no reason. I like this girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Nikos says, she gives us all a small wave and friendly smile, unlike Sisters.

"J-Jaune Arc." Jaune finishes, I don't know why he was so nervous, hang on a second, and did princess just give Jaune a longing glance? DID PRINCESS JUST GIVE JAUNE A LONGING GLANCE! THIS IS A DAY TO REMEMBER! A DAY FOR THE HYSTORY BOOKS! I don't show any emotion on my face, but I am exploding on the inside. This explains why Jaune is so nervous at least.

"Well, now we all know each other, how about we go for some dinner?" Pyrrha asks us all. It was a good idea, except that Red is not allowed to walk anywhere yet.

Everyone agrees on the idea, some more than others. *chough Weiss chough* As everyone starts heading out the door Red holds her arms up, motioning for me to pick her up. I do.

"You're going to get me to carry you everywhere I can, aren't you?" I ask Red.

"Yep!" Red answers in a chipper voice, happy with the predicament.

"Nope!" I say imitating Red as I carry her over to the wheelchair that is in every room and put her in it. She tries to give me a puppy dog pout, I just roll my eyes. Being a master criminal meant at times you had to take hostages, and that's all I am going to say on the matter.

"You two coming?" Asked Ren, such a better name then Magenta.

"Yes we are, just give us a moment, we will meet you guys there." I say as I move around to the other side of the wheelchair, getting ready to push Red. Ren just nods and walks off.

"Hey Red, mind if we quickly drop off at Ozpin's office first?" I ask, I still had the pawn in my pocket, I had to give it to Ozpin.

"Sure, no problem! Now take me away!" Red says as she swings her arms out, awaiting for me to push her. I start to push her and she makes airplane noises. Normally I think this is just childish, which it is, but when Red does it, I don't know, I have to go along because it makes Red happy.

Soon we make it to Ozpin's office. I wheel Red inside, she is still making airplane noise's. How did this girl keep making those noises without taking a single breath? It was a ten minute walk. You know what? Better not to question it.

"Can I help you?" Ozpin asks, he was standing by the coffee machine, and it had a fresh pot in it. I quickly wheel Red over to it, grab a nearby mug and fill it up before answering Ozpin.

"I have just come to give you this back." I say as I pull the golden and black pawn out of my pocket.

"Keep it." Ozpin says. Now I am slightly confused by this, was he just giving it to me, or was he sending me a message?

"Excuse me?" I ask Ozpin, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"You will figure it out." Ozpin says cryptically. Bloody hell Ozpin. Why the hidden messages?  
I sigh and quickly drain the coffee. "I wish I could have stayed longer and enjoyed the coffee, but Red and I have to find the others." I say as I start to push Red towards the exit.

"What was that about?" Red asks once we are out of Ozpin's office. I wish I could tell her to truth as to why I was here, but her just finding out my last name was almost the end of our friendship. I sigh. Friendship.

"I wish I knew Red, I wish I knew." And if I knew what he was up to I could put an end to it, and him.

I take Red around to the cafeteria, hopeing the others would still be there, if they weren't then no big loss. They were and they started waving at us as we came through the door.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sister calls out giving me a glare. What did she think I was some kind of pervert- you know what ignore what I just said.

"Hey!" Red calls out as I push her towards the others. She was waving her arms about in a very childish manner, it was adorable.

"Waving your arms around like that is really adorable." I quickly whisper in Red's ear, Red turns red.

Once we get to the table a few people wonder why Red was so red. Sister and Princess glared at me. Blake raised an eyebrow at us. Nikos gives us a, or so she thinks, knowing smile. Ren is trying to tune Nora out. Nora is chatting away to Ren about some dream. Jaune doesn't even notice. All in all, I feel like I accomplished something in embarrassing Red.

"I will be right back." I say as I park Red next to Sister and head off to get some food. The cafeteria didn't have much to choose from, it is a cafeteria after all. I grab two plates and put on some mash potato and some vegies. I stop at the meat and poke at it with a fork, it moves so I leave it alone. I notice a small plate of cookies tucked away in a corner, I grab them and put them on Red's plate.

As I look back at the table I notice it looks like they are having a small argument. I watch, making it look like I am still getting food. It seems Red and Jaune are agreeing on something, with Nikos nodding. Sister and Princess are both seem to be arguing the same point, Blake seems to be halfheartedly agreeing with them. Ren and Nora seem to be trying to stay out of it but keep getting pulled in. I decide to put an end to it.

I walk up to them and give Red her food. "You shouldn't talk about people behind there back." I say in an impassive tone as I take a seat next to Red and Jaune.

"How did you know-" Blake starts saying but I cut her off.

"You just told me." I said giving a glare to the girls. They shift uncomftably under my gaze, even Jaune is uncomfortable and I am not even looking at him.

"Sorry." Everyone says some like Nikos, Ren, and Nora say it to my face, others like Sister, Red, Jaune, princess, and Blake mutter it.

I flash them a grin and say "Nah, don't worry about it, if you have something to say about me you can say it to my face, I won't hold a grudge." Actually I will, I just won't tell you I am. "So, what where you saying about me?"

And everyone says silent. I turn to Red, knowing it would be easiest to get her to tell me. "Red?" I ask in my smoothest voice possible. Yet surprisingly it was Nora that answered.

"They were discussing whether or not Ruby is allowed to like you! And if you are a bad person or not! I think you are quite nice, I like you, but not like like, like you know what I mean? " Nora says in her bubbly way. She keeps blabbering on until Ren stops her. (Nora is hard to type, just that one line took more thinking then it should have.)

"Nora." Ren states.

"Yes Ren?" Nora answers, surprisingly she didn't keep talking.

"We get the idea." Ren says to Nora, it can't be that simple to get her to be quite, can it?

"Ok Ren!" Nora says cheerfully as she somehow shuts up. This man is magical. That or she likes him, note to self, find out if Nora likes Ren, then find out if Ren likes Nora. Then tease the hell out of them. Yes, I am that evil.

"Ok then. Anyway, In all honesty, I am a terrible person. None of you would hang around me if you had known the stuff I have done. But I have changed from that, one can be held accountable by one's past actions, but those actions are not what define that person today." I am such a big fat liar. Hang on a moment, did Blake's bow just twitch? I think it did. She may be a faunus, cool.

"But." I continue. "That does not give any of you the right to say if Red is allowed to like someone or not. But if you do like me Red." I leave the sentence unfinished, awaiting Red's answer.

"I don't know how I feel about you. I like you but, I just don't know." Red says, slightly distressed. If I know anything about girls it's when they need some time. Right now Red needed some time.

"Ok then, take as much time as you need." I say as I lean over and give Red a kiss on the cheek. If anything turns girls in your favor it was telling them that you can wait for them till the end of time, then showing some affection. But then again, Red is very different from most girls. Probably why I like her so much.

"T-thanks." Red stutters out as she turns as red as an apple.

And that's how things went, the days turn into weeks and before you know it the term was almost at an end. Just a few weeks before the Vytal festival, then something happened, Blake revealed she was a faunus and ran away, and guess who was put in charge of finding her? Me.

[Remember guys, Red is a young girl, she isn't just going to start dating David just like that, there is still plenty of plot to go before that happens. Such as character development.]


	7. Chapter 7

(If part of the story is in bold the sentences are randomly cut off please leave a review saying it is like that, it means something went wrong uploading to and I need to delete the chapter and re-upload it. Check back in 24hours for the complete non-broken chapter.)

"Do you understand your mission?" A voice calls out of my cellular phone.

"I get it, I get it. Stop worrying. No one shall be at the docks tonight." I say into my phone. It was a new kind of device, most people used scrolls because they were more convenient, but phones had a lot more potential. And they couldn't be traced. Well, not yet anyway.

"Good, don't fuck this up kid." The gruff voice answers. The phone hung up on the other side.

"Asshole." I say to the phone as I close it and put it in my pocket. I had to find Blake, if she was at the docks tonight it would fuck everything up. Roman and one of his commanders, one of the weaker ones, were overseeing the capture of a Schnee dust company raid. The new faunus white fang grunts needed a test run, and Roman needs dust.

Suddenly I see a monkey in the distance. And by monkey I mean monkey faunus. I am not a racist. Surprisingly neither is Roman. The faunus ruined our lives yet neither of us held a grudge, guess it is because we had to work with a lot of faunus when we were younger. Good memories.

He seemed to be being chased by some police, time to make a friend. "In here!" I yell as I grab his arm as he tries to run past me. Being the easily stronger of the two I pull him into a nearby alleyway. I push him against the wall and stand really close to him. I put my arms up against the wall, my arms hid his head. "Hide your tail monkey." I order, he does so.

"What are you doing?" The monkey asks, clearly uncomfortable.

"Saving your furry tail." I say as the police run past. One looks into the alleyway. I move my head down as if I had just stopped Kissing the well hidden person. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?" I ask in an agitated voice. The officer scrawled at us and the seeming indecent acts we were committing but he left us alone.

"Thanks for that." The blond monkey said as I step away. He starts to head off but a grab his arm and stop him.

"You see a seventeen year old girl with a black bow around here?" I ask, not letting go of his arm. If he knew something I was going to get the information out of him.

"Depends, what do you want from her?" The monkey asks, he sounded agitated, he knew something, and I was going to get it out of him.

"If I find out any harm has come to her, I will find you, and I will kill you. Now. Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." I say slowly, my voice as cold and hard as steel. I was ready to beat the crap out of this monkey if need be.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're a friend of hers, but I have to make sure, what is her full name." The monkey asks. He was strangely careful for someone just being chased by the cops.

"Blake Belladonna, cat faunus, her weapon is gamble shroud, her favourite book is ninjas of love, it is a smut book." I say anticipating his next questions. How did I know ninjas of love is a smut book? Let's just say Roman has a sick sense of humour, but then I ended up enjoying the book.

"Well I guess I can take you to her, but the only problem is that I don't know where she is until tonight." The monkey answers. He had no reason to lie to me, but just encase I had better hang about him.

"Fine, but I am not letting you out of my sight until then." I say as I let go of the monkeys arm. "David. David Torchwick." I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Sun Wukong. Torchwick, Torchwick, why does that sound so familiar?" Sun asked. Good thing he isn't the brightest banana in the bunch or else he probably wouldn't keep trusting me.

"Don't worry about it, tell you after we find Blake." Its best he doesn't know. "And what do you mean by you don't know where she is until tonight?" I question monkey boy.

"It means we have split up and I am meeting her tonight, she said she had 'girl stuff' to do, and by no way was I getting caught up in carrying around shopping bags, no matter how cute she is." Monkey boy says, well, at least I know his agenda for helping Blake now, he thinks she is cute.

"Alright monkey boy, what do you want to do to pass the time?" I ask, no point in searching for her if I was going to find her tonight.

"Darts?" Monkey boy suggests. So that's what we did, we went to the nearest pub and played darts all day.

[Quick, i need a name for the crappy weak comander! If you have one leave it in the revew.]


End file.
